


Forget Me Not - Klance

by paladingrayson



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bonus NSFW, Bottom Keith, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Oneshot, Top Lance, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladingrayson/pseuds/paladingrayson
Summary: Keith isn’t a sick kid but he’s starting to doubt that now that he’s sick with one of the most deadly dieseases. Hanahaki disease.





	Forget Me Not - Klance

Keith never was a sick kid. Maybe he caught a common cold every once in a while but he was healthy most of the time. Though, he starts to doubt that as he currently leans against the boys’ bathroom sink coughing up and choking on blood and delicate light blue petals. 

    He didn’t ever expect to get the hanahaki disease either. He has heard stories but it was rare. People only got it if it applied to their soulmate and that was even harder for him to believe. Like he had a soulmate, sure. 

    Keith spat up a bit more blood and petals. He whipped his mouth and breathed through his mouth harshly. 

    These damn forget me nots. They always had to come spewing out of him at the worst time. Keith had an important math lesson today but now he has to spend it trying to clean up this wretched disease. 

    These damn forget me nots. Of course they were his favorite what else would his soulmate love besides a tiny and beautiful flower. In the case of hanahaki, the flowers that one would cough up would be their soulmate’s favorite. Something Keith found to be bittersweet. 

    A few more minutes pass before Keith is certain that no more flowers or blood will come up for awhile. At least as long as he doesn’t get jealous of something or has another attack right after this recent one. 

    Keith wiped his mouth off with a paper towel and water and then did the same to the sink. It was tiring when this happened at least five times a day. Keith threw the now crumpled paper towel into the trash can and lethargically pushed open the door. 

    Once Keith got back to the math room the bell rung and he had hardly enough time to scribble down the homework that would be due in two days. He got out of there and went off to his last class of the day. Gym.

    Oh, how Keith dreaded gym. Not because he was lazy or unathletic, he was perfectly in shape. More than in shape. He dreaded it because he had it with Lance and Allura. 

   Two of his friends? That should sound great! It’s not though, not for Keith. Most attacks come from gym class. Lance always flirts with Allura. He tries getting her attention any way he can. Meanwhile, Keith has to watch this happen. All he can do is admire Lance from what feels like far away and put up with his stupid made up rivalry. He thought they had a bonding moment! He cradled him in his arms!

    Keith gets changed hurriedly but before he gets out the door and into the gym, Lance stops him. “Hey, Mullet,” Lance says in an oddly flirty and competitive tone. Keith stares blankly back at him. “You ready for me to kick your ass today?” Lance asked, he leans against the wall next to Keith. “Like you could,” Keith replies curtly and shoves past Lance to get into the gym.

    Keith can practically feel Lance swing his arms up in dramatic flare and glare and him. Keith wasn’t wrong when he said that though. Keith’s team almost always beat Lance’s. Either because he was distracted by Allura on his team or because he wanted Allura to when if she wasn’t on his team. Or the fact that a lot of the times Keith and Lance are partners or on the same team. Without Allura, Lance could actually be a challenge to beat. It’d be refreshing seeing him for who is and not just someone known for having a crush. 

    It’s a cruel joke. 

    Keith starts the warm up written on the board right when Lance pops in out of nowhere. “Keith I was talking to you,” Lance says and he copies what Keith is doing. Keith stayed silent and continued on with the warm up. 

    After everyone finished the warm up the teacher split everyone up into teams for the badminton unit. Most of, if not everyone, was excited. Badminton was a favorite. “And— Lance you’re with Keith,” the teacher declared loudly. Lance groaned.

    “What’s your problem I thought ‘we are a good team.’ What happened?” Keith asked trying to rile up Lance. “Yeah, yeah. I wanted to be with Allura though,” Lance said gesturing towards her and Romelle.

    Keith looked their way. He didn’t see why Lance wanted to be with Allura so bad. She doesn’t even like him that way. She just likes him as a friend and her not shutting down Lance completely is making him insecure and he’ll never grow as a person with her. Keith felt an all too familiar burn in his throat. He breathed in and out to calm himself down. 

    He successfully stopped the attack and mentally patted himself on the back for it. “Keith? Keith?” Lance waved a hand in his face. “Why are you staring at Allura? Nope, wait, no, no, no, no, nope! I’ve had my eyes on her from the beginning. You don’t get her, she’s gonna be mine and we’ll be  _ very _ happy together,” Lance rants. “I- was just,” Keith stutters.

    “Don’t you ‘I- was just’ me! This is just another thing to add to our rivalry,” Lance pouts. “Lance, I don’t like Allura. She’s a friend,” Keith says sternly and Lance’s face changes from the teasing nature it usually is to one of understanding. Keith has to calm himself down again so that he doesn’t start choking on the spot. 

    Keith barely made it through gym class without an attack. His throat burned the whole time and he’s pretty sure as soon as he gets home he is going to literally cough up his feelings. 

    Keith stumbles through the door. He could feel it clogging his throat, thick and scratchy. He half heartedly chucked his backpack on his bed and used the wall as support to make it to his bathroom toilet. 

    He clung to the seat and opened his mouth for any air that he could possibly get. As he breathed in his breath caught and blood and petals came roughly up. His throat stung and his eyes watered as he kept coughing. 

    Why Lance? Why did it have to be him? Another big lump of blood and petals were coughed out. That one felt worse than anything else he had experienced. Keith felt tears falling from his face and heard them drop into the toilet with an oddly calming  _ plop _ . 

    Keith finally calmed down and was able to backup from the toilet and clean himself. Keith threw a blood stained piece of toilet paper into the toilet and looked down. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. 

    Keith fell to the ground at the sight. He wasn’t just coughing up petals anymore. He was coughing up full flowers. It’s getting worse. Soon it’ll be flowers with stems, and then vines, and then, it’ll be death. 

    What is Keith going to do. He doesn’t want to stop having feelings for Lance but he doesn’t want to die. Plus surgery sounds scary in itself. Maybe something will happen soon. Maybe Allura will finally shut him down.

    Wait. Shouldn’t Lance think she’s not his soulmate after all of his attempts? Shouldn’t Lance be wondering where his hanahaki disease is? Of course not. Lance probably just thinks she does have feelings and she doesn’t want to admit it. That’s exactly it.

    Keith groaned in pain. Both physically and mentally. “Keith? Are you okay? I just got home,” a voice said from outside Keith’s bedroom door. Oh no, Shiro is home. Keith quickly flushed the toilet and got up to open his door. 

    Shiro seemed taken aback by whatever Keith looked like. “Keith are you okay? What’s that at the corner of your mouth?” Shiro asked like a concerned dad even though he’s just an older brother. Fuck. Keith must have missed a spot. 

    “What?” Keith said dumbly. “Is- is that a petal? Keith what is going on? Don’t tell me you-“ Shiro is cut off by Keith. “Yes,” He says bluntly and stand alone. 

   Shiro’s eyes blow wide and he has to support himself of the door frame. He must be thinking about how much pain Keith has been in because it looks like he’s going through it himself. Shiro finally snaps out of it and gestures for Keith and himself to sit on the bed.

    Keith sat down on the edge and Shiro sat next to him. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I thought I could handle it on my own but, it’s getting worse,” Keith says looking down, almost like he’s ashamed with himself. “Keith you’re not alone. You have tons of people who would help you, stop acting like you don’t. So please, tell me how far along this is,” Shiro says calmly trying to reassure Keith. 

    “It’s been quite a few months. Just petals and blood until a few minutes ago. Now it’s flowers. I’m really scared Shiro. I don’t know what to. I don’t want to get rid of my feelings but I don’t want to die,” Keith says looking up at Shiro. “You know what you have to do, right?” Shiro asks. Keith looks back down and peels the flower petal off the corner of his mouth. 

    “I can’t,” He says and smushes the petal inbetween his index and thumb. “Why not?” Shiro asks. “Because it’s Lance!” Keith shouts angrily and drops the crushed petal to the floor. Shiro suddenly understands the situation much more now. “Keith, please, patience yields focus,” Shiro says calmly. Keith hates how that works on him. He breathed in and out, repeating the words.

    “You know it’s only going to get worse. I’ll give you time but you’ll have to make one of three decisions Keith. Confess to him and accept whatever happens after. Don’t talk to him and get worse. Or, get the surgery. I won’t push you,” Shiro says and gets up from the bed. “We’re having spaghetti tonight, by the way,” he says. 

    Keith shot up from the bed. “Please tell me you are not cooking,” Keith asks all panicky. Shiro chuckles, “I’m not that bad! But no, Curtis is coming over and cooking.” Keith sighs and relaxes on his bed. Shiro shuts the door and mutters to himself about his cooking skills. 

    Well, it feels better now that someone knows. How is he going to choose though? If he confesses and everything goes perfectly that would be great but if it doesn’t? He could die. Right there. On the spot he would be standing on. He’s fucked. Totally fucked, and not the good kind. 

 

————

    It was gym class the next day and Keith was exhausted yet again. Keith gets changed and heads out the door to the gym. He grabs a racket and a birdie and waits for Lance. 

    Eventually Lance jogs out and stands by Keith. “Hey mullet!” Lance says excitedly. “Ready to kick some ass?” He continues. “Always,” Keith says and turns to face the team on the other side of the net. He tosses the birdie into the air and follows through with a hard hit. 

    The birdie sails through the air only to be smacked by one of the opposite team’s rackets and then the back and forth continues. Suddenly the birdie goes whizzing past Keith and hits the teacher. The teacher looks back at Lance, who was the one to hit it. 

    “Sorry! I was trying to hit Keith,” Lance yells over at the teacher. A birdie goes sailing straight into Lance’s face. “Heh, like that?” Keith teases. Lance looks back at Keith with a glare and then continues the game. 

   Gym the next day was much of the same. Lance and Keith were actually having fun and bonding together. Lance managed to piss off a girl named Nyma so much that she strung him up with one of the nets against a pole. 

    “I got your birdie back,” Keith smiles. “Thank you, Keith. Now can you come and untie me?” Lance asks. “Sorry what was that? I can’t hear you,” Keith jokes and turns around to act as if he’s not going to help him. Of course Keith goes back to help, eventually. 

    Once Keith finished untying Lance and putting everything back, he goes into the locker room and starts changing. He can’t help but feel like someone is looking at him as he does so but he decides to ignore it. Once he finishes getting changed he turns around to, Lance, right in front of him. So, it was Lance.

    “Hey, Keith. I noticed a couple of days ago that our houses are pretty close and I was wondering if you wanted to walk together? It’s so boring walking by myself,” Lance asked nervously. A little out of character for his normal cocky attitude but, still him. 

    He wants to walk with Keith? “Okay?” Keith says confused but not questioning it and turns back around to grab his bag and start walking. Lance stumbles after him almost forgetting his own bag. 

    After awhile of awkward silence Lance finally decides to speak. “Did you see Allura today in gym? She was so graceful when hitting,” Lance says trying to make conversation. Maybe even find out who Keith likes. “I wasn’t watching her,” Keith replies. “She was so amazing. Anyone you think of that way?” Lance asks. Keith falters slightly when walking but regains his balance. 

    “What is this about?” Keith glares at Lance. Lance gulps. “I didn’t mean anything by it. Just two dudes, talking, about crushes,” Lance says unsure if Keith is going to yell at him. Keith sighs. “I like someone but why would I tell you?” Keith says regretting it immediately. “Two dudes, talking,” Lance reiterates. Keith sighs again but louder so Lance can tell he’s irritated. 

    Lance bounces up to Keith and pokes him in the cheek. “Come on, don’t you talk to anyone about anything?” He asks. “I talk to my brother,” Keith says. “Oh! Shiro? He’s that senior from a couple years ago with a bod for days right?” Lance says way too enthusiastically. Keith gives him a confused look. 

    Lance’s eyes go wide. “Hah, no homo! Just admiring a dude,” he quickly says. Keith chuckles at it. “What?” Lance asks. “For a guy who talks so much about girls I didn’t expect him to go rambling on about my brother,” Keith says smugly. “Believe what you want mullet but I’m not gay,” Lance says a bit flustered.

    Keith hums and continues walking. Maybe Keith has a chance with Lance after all. “Ugh, come on man! You know all about my giant crush on Allura, can’t you tell me yours?” Lance pries. “Everyone knows about your giant crush Lance,” Keith retorts.

“Please?”

“No.”

“Pleeease?”

“No.”

“Pleeeeeeeeease?”

“Nooooo.”

“Pwease?”

“Don’t start acting like a baby.”

    Lance starts mock crying like a child and Keith puts his hand on Lance’s face to shut him up. “If I give you a clue will you shut the hell up?” Keith growls. Lance nods. Keith sighs and then speaks. “You know this person  _ very _ well,” he says putting an emphasis on the very. 

     “Oh my quiznak! You like Pidge?” Lance shouts. Keith seems to shrink in on himself at the thought. “Okay, no. My only other best friend is a guy. Wait, Keith are you gay?” Lance asks and stops walking. 

    “I thought most people knew and it’s not Hunk,” Keith says stopping as well. Lance pauses for awhile like he couldn’t believe that Keith was gay. It made sense though. “Then who is it?” Lance asks completely puzzled. “Guess you’ll never know,” Keith says and then walks again. Lance chases after him. 

    “This is my house,” Keith says and steps aside to show that he’s gonna go to the door without talking again. “I’m gonna figure it out Kogane!” Lance shouts. Keith only laughs pitifully and walks into his house. 

    The burn in Keith’s throat is unbearable. He has no idea how he suppressed it during that whole walk. He thought it went away from a moment but as soon as Keith got inside it started right back up worse than ever. He dropped his bag and ran to his bedroom bathroom and didn't waste any time opening the toilet and coughing up the first bit of blood and flowers. 

   Keith noticed that it was completely flowers no petals anymore and his eyes burned. There was no way his relationship with Lance was getting worse. If anything it was getting better. This means he needs to confess. Keith coughed up more. How is he going to tell Lance he is dying because of him? Lance is happy living in his fantasy and pursuing Allura. He’s not gonna drop that for Keith. At least he doesn’t think he will.

    Plus Lance is happy that way and Keith shouldn’t get between it. Even if he knows Allura wouldn’t be a good match for Lance. Even if he knows he would treat Lance better than her. He can’t shatter Lance’s perfect world. 

    Keith doesn’t even feel like cleaning up the mess. He is doomed to die so why not make it look that way. He still does though for fear Shiro will cuss him out. 

    Keith flops down onto his bed and pops some earbuds in. Maybe if he relaxes his mind it’ll clear up. He presses shuffle on his playlist and possibly the gayest song on there plays. Michael by Franz Ferdinand. It just makes him want to cry for some odd reason. 

 

————

 

    Gym class again and Lance and Keith are in the middle of a heated match with some underclassmen when Keith feels an attack starting up. This isn’t the kind he can suppress. Keith throws a hand over his mouth and tells Lance through muffled speaking he isn’t feeling well and darts for the locker room doors.

    Lance is left there concerned and tells the teacher what happened. The teacher says if Keith isn’t out in five to go check on him. Lance sets a mental timer.

    Blood. It’s everywhere. Keith feels like he’s blinded by the pain and his hands are covered in blood stained forget me nots. Another clump comes out of him. Tears are falling and Keith can barely hold himself together. He needs Shiro. He needs someone he trusts to help him. Keith tried to reach for his phone but realized he is in his gym clothes. He cries harder.

    It’s so painful. He wishes he didn’t have this. He wishes so much that he could be sick with some cold instead. He’s lost track of time. Only weak sobs and the sound of throwing up now. Keith is hysterical and looks like some emotional drunk on a hangover, only worse.

    He hears the door going to the gym open and tries to move but he can’t. Class hasn’t ended he know that much. So who the hell came in. Keith starts to panic and more blood and flowers come out.

    “Keith? Are you okay? The teach told me to check on you in five so I’m here now,” Lance’s voice says. Keith hears cautioned footsteps coming closer. “I’m f-ine,” Keith’s voice was broken and cracking. “You don’t sound fine!” Lance says worried and tries to open the stall door but Keith uses what of his strength he can to keep it shut. 

    “Keith let me in,” Lance’s tone scared Keith a bit. He was so serious it didn’t even seem like him. Keith kept the door closed and cleaned up all the flowers. If Lance was going to find out this way about the disease then he can’t know he’s the reason. Keith flushed all the flowers and now all there was left was blood. Keith dropped his hand from the stall door and Lance practically fell in.

    “Holy shit!” Lance shrieked. Lance’s eyes were terror filled and his mouth hung open. “Keith are even alive?! Holy shit, holy shit, Keith!” Lance yelled and tried to shake Keith. Keith was light-headed to say the least and couldn’t really respond but he manage to mumble incoherent words and Lance sighed out of relief. 

    Lance opened his mouth to question but knew Keith couldn’t answer right now so he did he best to clean the blood from the stall and Keith. Once he finished Keith could talk but his muscles were still a bit in shock. Lance sat down next to Keith and did his best support his body. 

    “Keith what the hell did I walk into?” Lance said softly but in that unfamiliar serious tone. “ana, ha-ki,” Keith gasped. Lance just started at Keith. He must have heard him wrong. There’s no way this guy was suffering from this thing. “Wait, where are the flowers?” Lance asked as he realized there weren’t any when he cleaned up. 

    “I got, rid, of, t-them- before you came in,” Keith said starting to regain his speech more. “Okay that’s fair, you don’t want me to know who it is but Keith you’re-,” Lance couldn’t finish but Keith knew what he was going to say. Keith is dying.

    A few more minutes pass by and Keith can stand up again. Lance goes back out to tell the teacher that Keith is sick and needs to go home and that he’s going with him. Nothing more though. Keith is changed by the time Lance gets back in and tells Keith that’ll he’ll carry both of their bags. 

   Lance still has to get changed though and being that their lockers are near each other’s, Keith gets to watch the whole thing. He watches Lance’s back muscles flex and can see his smooth tanned skin. He doesn’t even hear what Lance is saying to him, he just watches. Lance is in his boxers and Keith can see the outline of Lance. A faint blush dusted Keith’s cheeks and Lance takes it for the illness he just witnessed.

    Lance slings both bags onto his back and supports Keith while they walk. It’s halfway to Keith’s house when Lance starts a conversation. “So, does anyone else know?” He asks quietly. “Shiro and his fiancé Curtis do,” Keith says meekly. He almost forgot about Curtis knowing. After dinner Keith had another attack and Shiro was panicking and told Curtis. Keith doesn’t really mind. He trusts Shiro that he wouldn’t blurt something like that to someone he wouldn’t trust. 

    “Wait Shiro is gay too?” Lance asks in disbelief. A football player like that? No way. “Yeah, he his,” Keith says and coughs. Lance immediately reacted and shifted his support on Keith. “Lance! I’m fine, I’m not going to have another attack. Not right now anyway,” Keith says sternly. He doesn’t want to be treated like the sick kid he is. “Sorry,” Lance goes back to how he was supporting Keith originally. 

    They make it to Keith’s house and Lance comes in with him. He drops both their bags down at the end of Keith’s bed and then they just sit there. Both of them trying to process what just happened. 

    “So, have you told your soulmate yet or did you and it not work out?” Lance asks cautiously. “I haven’t told him yet. I don’t know if I can,” Keith says and a tear falls from his eyes. Lance is right here and he knows about Keith being sick and yet, he still can’t do it. “Plus I’d be dead if he rejected me,” Keith says grimly.

    “I didn’t realize how hard this was. I’m sorry Keith. Maybe I could help if you told me who it was?” Lance says. He’s scared Keith’ll blow up on him and kill him in that moment for asking but he doesn’t. “Yeah, probably could. Maybe tomorrow though,” Keith says jokingly but Lance didn’t know that. 

    “Do you want to meet somewhere after school or do you just want to come back here?” Lance asked. Keith turned to him confused. They were both so damn oblivious. “We can come back here,” Keith said. He might as well get it over with and if he dies at least it’ll be at home. “Okay,” Lance says. 

    “You said I know this guy  _ very _ well but I don’t know any guy  _ very _ well besides Hunk. That clue was really bad Keith,” Lance says suddenly going back to his goofball self Keith loved. “Lance, tomorrow okay?” Keith said exhaling and holding a back a small laugh. “Okay,” Lance pouted.

    Once Keith was stable enough he thanked Lance and then Lance went home. Keith took a big breath in. Tomorrow. In less than twenty-four hours he could be dead or the happiest guy alive. The weight of it all hit him and Keith has a panic attack thinking about it. It’ll be okay. No matter what happens, it’ll be okay. 

 

————

 

    Keith was shaking on their walk to his house. Lance was guessing every guy in school at this point and it wasn’t helping. Keith unlocked his front door and they headed up to his bedroom. Here it goes. This is where he dies. This is the last few minutes of his life. Keith’s breathing is heavy and of course Lance is confused why Keith is making such a fuss about telling him. Little does he know. 

    “Keith are you okay? Why are you getting so worked up about telling me? It’s some guy not me,” Lance says and sits down on Keith’s bed. Keith collapses in front him from stress. “Keith!” Lance propelled himself off the bed and next to Keith who is curled up and shaking. “Keith!” He yells again. Keith does his best to sit up and a loud sob escapes him. “Quiznak, Keith is this the start of an attack? What’s wrong? Lance says cupping the side of Keith’s face and thumbing soothing circles. This world is cruel. So fucking cruel. 

    “No, L-ance, it’s because, it’s because-,” Keith quickly grabs the garbage can next to him and then suddenly coughs up flowers and blood. Keith is plain crying now and he holds the can with a death grip. There’s only one thing he can think of. He tips the can towards Lance. 

    “Forget me nots? Hey! That’s my favorite flow-“ Lance realizes it before he ends his sentence. Lance’s mouth opens and closes to try speak but he can’t. He’s in shock. Keith thinks Lance might actually be the one who dies now but out of nowhere Lance lurches forward to hold Keith. 

    Keith stiffens and can feel hot tears coming from Lance. “I’m, I-“ Lance’s words are broken and his brain can’t function enough to say anything. He’s also too scared to say anything. His words could literally kill. 

    Keith can only think of the shock Lance is in. He’s probably rethinking his whole life. Thinking about Allura. “Lance, it’s okay. I know how much you like Allura and I don’t expect you to drop that to be with me. I’m strong willed and I’m sure I’ll make it to the surgery in time but before you say anything I just want to tell you how I really feel,” Keith says and he feels Lance go stiff as well. Neither of them can believe this is happening. 

    “Allura always shuts you down, never gives you a chance, I’m sure if she did she would see the real Lance. A caring guy who’s always there and knows what he has to offer but even so- by the way I’ve seen her acting, you’d just be a rebound to her and when she finally breaks your heart you’ll be a shell. I know it sounds stupid and cliche but-,” Keith’s breath hitches,”I’d treat you better. We’ve known each other for so long and only a few months ago did my feelings for you really surface but I-, I love you,” Keith finishes. 

    He did it. He really did it. Keith guesses it’s fitting his last words are I love you. Keith brings Lance closer and holds onto him. “Please say something,” he cries. 

    Lance pulls back from Keith and moves one hand back to Keith’s cheek like earlier. This is unbearable. What is Lance doing? What is he going to say? His time is running out. Keith swallows harshly.

    Lance lifts Keith’s chin up and moves in close. A soft smile appears on his face and he kisses Keith. Soft lips pressed onto Keith’s and he couldn’t help but cry harder as he reciprocated the kiss. It felt like hours before the kiss ended but once it did it felt like it only lasted a second. 

    “Why?” Was all Keith could think of to say. “You said it. We’ve known each other for years and as much as I may have wished Allura to give me a shot, I knew deep down it wasn’t right. I just kept it deep down. I also kept deep down my growing crush on you,” Lance says laughing awkwardly. “You’re right here. You’re risking your life to tell me something I should have accepted long ago. So, I know this is a little backwards in this situation but-,” Lance wiped a tear away from Keith’s face, “Keith Kogane, will you be my boyfriend,” Lance asks a tear of his own falling. 

   “Of course Lance McClain,” Keith says softly. Lance leans in for another kiss and Keith takes it. Lance falls back onto the ground and Keith straddles him as they kiss. “Ah,” Keith gasps when they pull away. Keith is a more than a bit embarrassed because this is only his second kiss but it couldn’t ruin how happy he was. 

    “I’m glad you’re excited about this Keith,” Lance teases. “Shut up and kiss me,” Keith says. 

 

☆*:.｡.The End.｡.:*☆

 

!BONUS NSFW!

 

    “Of course Lance McClain,” Keith says softly. Lance leans in for another kiss and Keith takes it. Lance falls back onto the ground and Keith straddles him as they kiss. “Ah,” Keith gasps when they pull away. Keith is more than a bit embarrassed because this is only his second kiss but it couldn’t ruin how happy he was. 

    “I’m glad you’re excited about this Keith,” Lance teases. “Shut up and kiss me,” Keith says. Lance pulls Keith down by his shirt hem and kisses him in a more lustful way. They were teenagers, this was bound to happen either way. 

    Keith ground down onto Lance without even realizing it. His face was red from embarrassment. Great, Lance was gonna think he was desperate. “Keith~,” Lance groaned. Okay, he wasn’t alone on this. Lance gave Keith a quick peck and then scooped him up and onto the bed. This time Lance straddles Keith. 

    Lance strips off his shirt and helps pull off Keith’s. Then he gets right back to it. Lance kisses Keith deeply and Keith can’t help but moan into it. Maybe he did die cause this surely was heaven. Lance moved from Keith’s lips to his ear where he whispered in a husky town, “You’d be surprised how many times I’ve thought about this.” Lance then licks Keith’s ear and sucks on the lobe. Keith would be lying if he said he wasn’t sensitive. 

    Keith lets out breathy pants as Lance continues down his throat to his chest. “Lance- not there, I’m too-,” Keith tried to say but Lance didn’t really care. He wanted Keith to feel good after all of his suffering. Lance licked Keith’s nipple and sucked hard on it. “Ah~! Lance,” Keith tried to scold Lance but it didn’t really come through. Lance was too pleased with himself to stop. 

    Keith’s nipples were hard and raw by the time Lance was done with them and he could’ve sworn he was going to cum that way. “How was that?” Lance asked Keith with a cocky grin. “Really good but it’s my turn,” Keith says smugly and flips their position around so he is on top. Lance stutters and is clearly flustered.

    Keith undoes Lance’s jeans and pulls them down along with his boxers. He doesn’t mean to pause but fuck, Lance was long. “Impressive?” Lance asks with the same cocky grin from before. Keith doesn’t respond he just goes for him. “Holy shit, Keith!” Lance moans surprised by the sudden contact. Keith’s mouth felt so good on him. Keith flicked his tongue at Lance’s tip and he shuttered. Lance hummed approval and then flipped their positions again.

    Lance palmed Keith. Keith was already rock hard and from what Lance could tell, a decent size. Lance pulled off the rest of Keith’s clothes so they were both completely exposed. Lance licked down Keith’s stomach to his dick and sucked at the top for a few seconds. Keith wiggled around from the pleasure. Then suddenly Lance flipped Keith over onto his stomach and pressed up against him. Keith could feel  _ everything _ .

    Lance gave Keith a kiss and then trailed down his back to his ass. If there was anything that Lance thought about it was Keith’s thick ass. Out of temptation Lance gave it a slap. Keith growled but Lance enjoyed the view of his jiggling ass. Lance grabbed a handful of Keith’s ass in each hand and massaged it. “Lance what the hell are you doing?” Keith growled again. It felt good but it was weird. 

    “Keith, babe, an ass like yours can’t just not be worshipped,” Lance said flirtatiously and gave Keith and extra hard squeeze. Keith tucked his head from being flustered. Lance took it as a sign that he’s not going fight it and dives for Keith’s hole with his tongue. “Ah! Lance you fucking perv,” Keith moans as Lance’s tongue goes deeper inside him. Such a strange and pleasurable feeling. 

    Lance takes his tongue out and easily slips a finger in. Damn Keith was wet as fuck. He slipped another in and began to scissor him open with his two slim fingers. “Ah, ah,” Keith’s breathy moans were making Lance even harder. He needed to be inside Keith. Keith felt Lance slip a third finger inside him and moaned again. “Lance, please hurry, I need-,” Keith cuts himself off to moan. 

     “Tell me Keith, what is it you need,” Lance said as he continued to finger Keith. “I need your cock inside me damnit,” Keith yells. Doesn’t take more than that for Lance. He slipped his fingers out from Keith’s soaked asshole. He licked Keith and Keith let out a small moan. 

    Lance moved back and lined himself up, teasing Keith with his tip. “Fuck me already,” Keith growled. Lance pushed in. His long cock filling Keith up. “Ah! Ah! You’re so big!” Keith moaned and it went straight to Lance’s dick. Keith felt Lance twitch inside him. 

    Lance gave Keith a few seconds to adjust before he started moving slowly. For both of their first times they’d say they’re doing amazing. Keith gasped and moaned at every movement Lance made and it was getting harder for Lance to control himself. Lance started to move faster and push into Keith deeper. Again and again his speed and depth increased until Keith was begging for him to pound him into the mattress. Of course Lance complied and then hit Keith’s prostate hard. “AhhhhAhah ha ha! Fuck! Lance! I’m cuming, I’m cuming, nnngh~,” Keith moaned as he came from being fucked in the ass. Keith’s legs were shaking from the pleasure as well.

    Lance was insanely turned on by the way Keith looked and he fucked into Keith harder and slammed into his prostate each time. Keith’s back arched from the continuing pleasure even after his climax. Keith became super vocal and moaned out Lance’s name. He was sensitive from his climax and didn’t know how much more he could handle. Lance thrusted into Keith a few more times before he came inside.

    Lance collapsed next to Keith. “Lance, what the hell was that?” Keith said breathless and dazed. “My passion for you,” Lance says and kisses Keith. He shifts Keith so they are cuddling and pulls the blanket over them. “We can do that again right because that was the best feeling in the universe,” Keith mumbles. “Hell yeah,” Lance replies and they slowly fall asleep. 

 

————

 

    “Keith! Curtis and I are home,” Shiro yells through the house. When there’s no answer he and Curtis rush upstairs in a panic. They open the door to find Keith in bed with Lance. 

    “He confessed,” Curtis said cheerfully and patted Shiro on the back. “Yeah and he had sex! I’m going to have to give him a talk about this,” Shiro says shutting the door for Keith’s privacy. “Shiro you can’t talk, we fucked on our first date,” Curtis says smiling with a slight smug look on his face. “I guess I’m glad he’s going to be okay,” Shiro says. Curtis pulls Shiro in by the waist for kiss.

  
  



End file.
